Typically, in electronic devices such as mobiles or computers, items are accessed using listing, icon walls or tree-like structures like directories. The items can include one of files, applications, shortcuts or URLs (Universal Resource Locators). A user can access them by tapping or clicking the icons associated with the items. However, in devices with large number of items, or having limited display space, accessing items is a cumbersome process. The user may need to scroll down on a screen of the user interface, or navigate directory trees to access the items.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a method and system for automatically arranging icons on a user interface and to overcome the abovementioned shortcomings.